


Derek's Christmas Wish

by StilesHale91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Baby Liam, Babysitter Derek, Babysitting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Snowball Fight, Young Derek, in the end they're all adults, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU Christmas fanfic with Young Derek, Kid Stiles and Baby Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I wish you all a Merry Christmas!! <3 Thank you everyone who's been reading my fanfictions!
> 
> Lately I've written rather dark fanfics, so for Christmas I wanted something happy and fluffy :) it's a bit short but I still hope you'll like it :3 <3

Derek was in need of money, even if it was Christmas he had to, he couldn’t expect much help from his uncle. He glanced at the decorated houses along the road, the usual sad look on his face turned sadder as he watched the happy families celebrating behind the frosted windows. Once he’s reached to the given address, he rubbed his hands together before he knocked and was invited in by Sheriff Stilinski. 

“Derek, thank you so much for coming, I’m afraid I’ll have to spend the holidays at the police station, what a crazy day.” The older male shook his head then waited till the teenage boy hanged up his coat and stepped out from his boots. “The boys are in there, soon it’ll be dinner time, don’t let Stiles stay up later than eight pm, and well you know everything, eat whatever you want from the fridge, there’s some leftover turkey.” The sheriff said in a rush pulling on his jacket. “Thanks again…bye boys.” Once the door was locked Derek walked inside the living room smiling when he spotted the two boys on the carpet. The older one, Stiles was watching the TV, meanwhile Liam, was chewing on some toy, snuggled up beside his stepbrother. 

“Hello guys.” Derek said knowing them as about a month ago he’s babysit for them. The brunette boy with the lot of moles turned back waving at Derek, Liam did the same but he just mumbled something gibberish before he cuddled back against Stiles. 

Derek looked around the room, he ran his eyes on the beautiful Christmas Tree, the burning fireplace, socks hanged above it, all over Christmas decoration, snow globes. He’s never felt the same warmness of a home since his parents died, but here it felt like a nice atmosphere where he liked coming. He sat down on the carpet beside Stiles and smiled when the boy reached over the glass bowl full of chocolate cookies and handled it to Derek. 

“You can take from it.”

“Thank you.” Derek smiled and took a few pieces chewing on it, then raised his eyes onto the screen of the television a Mickey Mouse Christmas edition was being played. 

“What presents you got for Christmas?” The older boy asked as he stretched his legs out holding onto his feet in the Snoopy themed socks. 

“Nothing…you know I don’t have parents anymore.” Derek commented on a dry voice tone.

“I know that, but Peter hasn’t bought you anything?” Stiles pouted when the other shook his head. “What a meanie! I hate him!” Stiles frowned then pushed himself up from the ground, soon returning back with a baseball bat. “Here…this is your Christmas gift from me, I don’t need it anyway, I like my old one, that’s dedicated you know.” He gave a charming sweet smile and even though Derek was protesting it was impossible to deal with Stiles’ stubbornness so he gave up and thanked the nice present as he was a baseball fan as well. “What do you wish for though?” Stiles asked and looked up at Derek. “Don’t say it out loud, wait!” Stiles rushed off for a pink sparkly magic wand and swooshed it a few times over the teenage boy’s head. Derek closed his eyes down and wished if he could be part of a happy family at least when he’d be an adult. 

Derek eventually picked up the cute pudgy blonde boy as he began to whine a bit. “Your brother seems to be hungry, are you hungry too Stiles?” Derek asked holding onto the brunette’s boy hand as they walked out to the kitchen. The teenage boy placed Liam into the high chair meanwhile he opened up the fridge.

“He’s my stepbrother, dad brought him from an orphanage you know? But I really love him!” Stiles grinned eventually and walked over to the high chair gently stroking the blonde boy’s cute legs as he was excitedly kicking in the air. “Can’t I hold him in my lap while you feed him? Der please!!!!” Stiles whined and clapped when Derek said yes. Stiles sat onto the kitchen chair and waited till the teenage boy placed Liam onto his lap. 

“Hold him tight, okay?” Derek said a bit worried then placed the baby food onto the table with a small spoon, meanwhile he began to warm up some soup for himself and Stiles. 

“You’re a cutie cupcake.” Stiles grinned as he gave some spoonful of baby food to Liam who kept kicking and shifting in the boy’s lap, swallowing excitedly the delicious food, what Stiles found yucky but the small boy seemed to like how it tasted. 

“There’re frozen fries in the freezer, we can eat that with the turkey.” Stiles said and soon finished feeding Liam, then asked for fruit baby yogurt to give that to him too. “Eeewww!!! Stinky Liam!” Stiles frowned and waited till Derek picked him up. 

“I’ll change him.” Derek smiled a bit how Stiles overreacted the situation and quickly opened the kitchen’s window. 

Once the older male was back he put the blonde boy into the high chair and served the soup for Stiles and himself.

“Hope you washed your hands.” Stiles grimaced and sipped from the tomato soup.

“Very funny Stiles…I did.” Derek rolled his eye but smiled, since his parents’ death this was the only place he managed to smile, either on the brunette boy’s witty comments or on Liam’s cute actions, he truly loved both of them. When they finished with the dinner Derek took them to the bathroom, turning on the tap and pulled out a bubble bath bottle, however switching it to another one as Stiles wanted the vanilla aroma scented oil. First he put Liam into the special seat for him smiling how the boy chewed on the plastic side of his seat, meanwhile Stiles climbed in on his own into the bath tub. 

“Don’t be naughty like last time!” Stiles mumbled to Liam and pressed a peck onto his nose. “He peed into the tub Der.” He crossed his eyebrows when the teenage boy snickered. “It was not funny at all Der!” 

“Well he definitely won’t now, I just changed his diaper.” Derek commented then watched how Stiles played with Liam in the water, soon after he washed them with a sponge, first taking care of Liam and put him into a new diaper then walked inside their bedroom, pulling on his purple footie pyjama. Soon Stiles strutted inside in his fox eared robe and pulled out his pyjama from his drawer, changing into it on his own. Derek played with them a little on the carpet with some blocks and some wooden trains before he walked down to get Liam’s bottle. He placed the blonde boy into his lap and began to feed him with the milk from the baby bottle, while Stiles crawled up onto the other side of his lap and smiled how Liam was sleepily looking at them as he was slowly gulping the milk down. 

“Merry Christmas to you Der.” Stiles whispered and pressed a small peck onto the male’s cheek. “If your uncle is such a meanie, I could talk with dad if you could move in with us.”

“Merry Christmas to you too. Well that’s really nice of you but I doubt he’d want to adopt me.” He commented and ruffled Stiles’ hair a bit. He felt warmness in his heart in this house, with the two nice boys and the kind sheriff but he knew it wouldn’t be possible to stay even if he would want to.

“I hated our previous babysitter, I told that he can only ask you to look after us.” Stiles said quietly and gently held onto Liam’s pudgy soft hands, fondling it. 

“Why’s that so?” Derek asked but smiled, being glad the other liked him.

“Because you’re fun to be with, and you’re pretty.” Stiles said on a tiny voice then giggled a bit, looking down now at his stepbrother who fell asleep and some milk dribbled down along his cute cheek. Derek gently wiped it off then stroked his back for a while before he put him into his crib. Then Derek picked Stiles up as he reached up to be held then placed him into his little jeep styled bed. “You won’t stop seeing us, right Der?” After the older boy nodded Stiles shifted on his bed and looked at Derek. “You promise?”

“I promise, now try to sleep.” Derek said and stroked the boy’s hair before he got up and walked down to the living room and smiled as he felt like he belonged to a true family again.

 

[18 years later]

“Watch out!” Stiles chuckled as he hit Derek with a snowball, then hid behind a bush with Liam shushing him as he tried to stay still grabbing up two snowballs along with the blonde male. “Now.” He whispered then stepped out from their hiding place throwing the snowballs at Derek and ran up towards the older male, the two of them jumping onto him. “Gotcha!” Stiles giggled and pressed a kiss onto Derek’s lips, then he turned aside gently kissing Liam as well, stroking his blushed cheek. 

“I give up…we should go inside, the Christmas dinner won’t cook itself.” Derek commented ruffling the snow out of his black hair.

“Yeah, alright, we should go then.” Stiles said and got off from the male, helping Liam off him as well then headed inside the nice house, in which garden’s they were in, three snowman smiling front of its porch. “What is the program after the dinner?” Stiles asked with a grin as he snuggled to Derek and pressed few kisses onto his lips. 

“Don’t know yet.” Derek said and smiled down at Stiles.

“Did your wish come true though, you know, when I used my wand on you.” Stiles smirked and looked into the older male’s eyes.

“It did…I wished to be part of a happy family, and now I have you and Liam.” He smiled and pressed a kiss onto Stiles’ lips. 

“I hope I won’t be left out of anything.” Liam commented as he wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist. 

“We’ll find out about the program later, but now the two of you should help stuff the turkey.” 

“I’d not mind stuffing something else.” Stiles mumbled playfully spanking Liam’s bum. 

“Gosh what a dirty mind you have!” Liam said with blushed cheek then entwined his fingers with Stiles’. 

“You should have gotten used to it by now Liam.” Derek said with a grin to the boy then began to place out the ingredients onto the kitchen table. 

Stiles just shrugged and turned on the radio, humming along the Christmas tune and pulled the two of them into a big hug.


End file.
